Bad Spellers of the WorldUNTIE!
by QBKitsune
Summary: Crossover with DNAngel Dark , Fushigi Yuugi Chichiri , Rurouni Kenshin Kenshin and my life. The weirdest, confusing, most random thing you will ever read. But you'll love it. So read and review. FLAMES WELCOME! I don't own any characters except "Pimp"


'**I AM SOFA KING WE TODDED!'**

**actions of the characters**

**(author's notes and random pointless ranting, and whatever the hell else I feel like putting in here)**

**Blah-someone talking**

'**chapter title'**

WELCOME ALL! 'TIS I, THE EVIL PSYCHO KING! NOW THAT YOU ARE ALL HERE WE SHALL BEGIN. FIRSTLY I SHALL STATE THAT THIS IS WRITTEN IN A STRANGE FORMAT, YES I KNOW, AND THAT IS ON PURPOSE AS THE ENTIRE POINT OF THIS IS TO CONFUSE THE CRAP OUT OF ANY AND ALL! I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE MY PARTNER-IN-CRIME, MISS SCARINESS, AS THE BISHIES KNOW HER. LASTLY, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INCLUDED BISHIES, EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE CURRENTLY TRAPPED IN MY WORLD, BUT I DO OWN THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT I WILL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD, AND THEN THEY SHALL ALL BE MINE!!BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Ms. Scariness: On that note, we shall began…right?

The Evil Psycho King: ...I dunno...I'm thoroughly confused right now...

Ms. Scariness: Yeah…

Ms. S. sits in silence in the Hall of Confusion

The Evil Psycho King: Completely...

E.P.K. sits in silence in the Hall of Confusion next to Ms. S.Kenshin falls over...

Ms. Scariness laughs

The Evil Psycho King: ...heh heh heh...

Ms. Scariness: Kenshin sure knows how to end a moment.

The Evil Psycho King: Yep...totally...hey, what are you doing here?

Kenshin: Oro? This one does not understand...

The Evil Psycho King: ...Huh? returns to hall of confusion

Ms. Scariness sits there with her

The Evil Psycho King: ...why are you confused? Looks questioningly at the surprisingly intent Ms. Scariness

Ms. Scariness: I don't know

The Evil Psycho King: cracks up at Miroku doing bunny ears to Ms. S

Ms. Scariness: smacks Miroku

The Evil Psycho King: laughs harder as Ms. Scariness beats the crap out of him

Kenshin: Oro...you're all so scary

Miroku doesn't reply as he is unconscious

The Evil Psycho King: I'm not scary, I'm just strange.

Kenshin: Oro...

Audience notices "Oro" shrine in Hall of Confusion.

Kenshin doesn't want anyone to hurt him so he stays quiet

The Evil Psycho King laughs

Kenshin- Oro?

Evil Psycho King laughs harder

Kenshin- Oro? Kenshin sweat drops I think there's something wrong with both of you…..

Miroku: there's nothing wrong with me!

E.P.K.: Miroku, why are you in the Hall of Confusion?

Miroku: I can't figure out why Sango is mad at me...

Everyone sweat drops….Ms. S and E.P.K. laugh

Kenshin- Oro? Who is Sango?

E.P.K.: Well, It's kind of hard to explain….

Ms. S.: Um….Why does you have my name on your profile?

E.P.K.: Why are you looking at my profile? Which one are you looking at? Realizes that Ms. Scariness has left him alone in the Hall of Confusion

Ms. S: oh... Well I think you're on mine, I'm not sure. (Confusion Hall again)

The Evil Psycho King, having never left the confusion hall, screams and faints at Ms S's sudden landing upon Miroku...Miroku groans.

Kenshin-ORO!?

Ms. Scariness wonders where everyone is and notices that everyone is on the ground.

Miroku groans again

Kenshin -Miroku-san! u must wake up!

Ms. S-what's going on? goes deeper into the confusion hall

E.P.K. follows Ms S deep into confusion hall wondering why Miroku is lying on the ground looking like inu after kagome says sit ten times...

E.P.K.- notices Ms. S. reading fanfic…and gets caught reading one herself (would like to briefly pause to tell "Flighting Dreams" that I love her fanfic of Chichiri and Tasuki)Why the hell are we reading fan fictions when we're supposed to be writing one?

Ms S is suddenly confused on why Inuyasha likes Elvis in the fic she's reading and follows the Evil Psycho King

E.P.K, already confused by the fanfic she's reading, nearly faints from confusion at the mention of inu and Elvis.

Kenshin -oro? where'd they go?

Miroku -who knows? Sake?

kenshin-um...ok...Kenshin and Miroku follow, but they don't even realize it because of their state of confusion and drunkenness

E.P.K slightly recovered from earlier confusion bumps into the drunken bishies and asks for sake...Ms S is left alone as the three strange imaginary drunks fall further into confusion.

Ms S isn't affected by sake so she creates a fountain of lemonade (because lemonade is her alcohol) and things get even worse

E.P.K, not liking the taste of sake, joins Ms S at the fountain of lemonade, realizes she was stupid enough to drink alcohol and promptly falls asleep ('cause alky is my sleeping pill, tee hee), leaning against the newest arrival of Dark mousy (because its no fun without the kaitoh…)

Kenshin -oro? who are you? where'd u come from?

Dark-I'm the legendary phantom thief Dark...and I don't know how I got here...

Miroku-(singing) ALL WE NEED IS LOVE AND BEER!!

Ms S, finding muffins, goes insane ('cause muffins is her drug...)

Kenshin -oro...these people are strange...

Dark-yes...quite…

Kenshin falls asleep next to the Evil Psycho King because he's cried himself to sleep at the depressing thought of being trapped with these people (yes, we are that scary, ask our friends)

Dark-hey, is this a chick or a dude? and who's this chic? and where the hell am I? and why is that guy wearing a dress...

Miroku-it is not a dress...it's a robe...

Chichiri (who is henceforth nicknamed Chiri) appears suddenly.

Chiri -where am I, no da? notices others who are you people, no da?

everyone goes deeper into the hall of confusion, Dark and Chichiri support E.P.K. and Kenshin as they go farther down while Miroku sings the numa-numa song and Ms S leads the way in plotting how to make muffins the worlds official food

Dark-I don't even want to know what's going on here...

Chiri- i dunno, no da...

E.P.K. waking up, sees he's being held up by Dark and Chiri and lying next to the surprisingly hot sleeping Kenshin, promptly faints once more. Dark and Chiri get even more confused at E.P.K.'s sudden faint and go farther into the Hall (which is decidedly endless…until you get to the Hall of Insaneness which is where you go when your so confused that you are what is known as borderline-psychotic in which there is now no Scariness of you ever understanding what we're talking about)

Dark-how the hell do I get out of here! and will you quit singing that damn song!!

Miroku stops singing, and zooms out of sight into confusion.

Dark and Chiri-what the...

Kenshin-waking uporo?...

Dark-good. it's awake...

Chiri- yeah...

Kenshin zooms to meet up with Miroku in confusion.

Dark-ah! where the hell did he go!

Meanwhile Ms S is starting to enter the hall of insaneness which is just of the edge of the hall of confusion (as I explained earlier)

Dark, Chiri, E.P.K., Miroku and Kenshin go zooming past Ms S into the insanity hall, Dark and Miroku arguing over whether Miroku's wearing a dress or not, Kenshin and Chiri discussing various political differences between Japan and china, and E.P.K., having woken up, reading her confusing fanfic, watching the confusing scene before her, and wondering what happened to Ms S

Ms. S- having been run over, groans oro...

Ms. S- I am sorry but I must leave you in the hall of confusion! I have to go now! Bye!

E.P.K.-reading strange and confusing fan fiction (Note: I will totally do something special for anyone who can tell me what fan fiction I am talking about…as in the title HOW THE HELL DID TASUKI BECOME A VAMPIRE?! AND WHY IS CHIRI DEAD?! WTF IS GOING ON...why does Ms Scariness have to leave? I am uber confused...

Chiri- i'm dead?

Dark-your dead?

Kenshin-what's a vampire?

'**Myassis Dragon'**

E.P.K.- In a fit of depression at being left alone and a state of randomness that E.P.K. is constantly in, cries at the top of his lungs I love Sora!!

Ms. Scariness appears randomly out of nowhere scaring the crap out of Dark and Kenshin who were circling Miroku evilly, fed up with his annoying pervertedness.

E.P.K.- wassup my friend whom I have not seen in so long and who left me stranded in the hall of confusion where Dark and Kenshin plot the miserable demise of Miroku who is still tied to the ceiling by his toenails!!

Ms. S: oh... hello!

E.P.K.: ...gimme a sec

E.P.K. joins Chiri in tying up the crazy bishies so they don't kill Miroku

Ms. S: what?

Ms. S. goes to the hall of confusion for the 73985729852957th time

E.P.K. retreats with Chiri further into hall of confusion as all other bishies are currently...busy...

Ms. S- doing what? oh yeah. I'm still a bit confused

E.P.K. - ok...

E.P.K. retreats further with Chiri...

Ms. S. - cool... I would be more enthused if someone would wake me up...

Kenshin -Scariness-dono, will u please wake up. I don't like u sitting on me

Ms. S: (mutters) Shut up Kenshin...

Kenshin -Scariness-dono, sessha cannot breathe...

Dark-you know, I almost feel sorry for u...but not really...

Chiri- i don't even know why I'm still here, no da.

Miroku- mmphff!!

Kenshin: TT.TT (cries)

Dark-hey, aren't u s'posed to be a samurai? get it together man!...

Chiri-(sigh)this is just too much, no da.

E.P.K. –Ms. Scariness...you're killing him...

Miroku- mmmphff mmph ump ffmm!!

E.P.K. -shut up Miroku.

Miroku whimpers

Chiri- you people are just evil, no da.

Dark/E.P.K. -(demonic grin) u think so?

Chiri-(shudders)Suzaku...please help me…

Kenshin: (gets mad) Get it right! eyes turn amber I'm not a samerai! I never was a Samerai! That's just the stupid English director's idea to call it 'Samerai X'! I'm a Hitokiri!

Ms. S. - (wakes up a bit more) Kenshin... you didn't spell 'samurai' right

Dark-whatever...

Chiri- kowaii

E.P.K. -yeah, Kenshin. u spelt it wrong...

Battousai-WHY THE HELL DO I CARE!!I'M AN ANIME CHARACTER!!...

E.P.K.-that's no excuse for bad spelling...

Chiri-(clinging to Dark)when did he become so scary, no da?

Dark (clinging to Chiri)-I dunno...

both shudder

miroku -mpf!

Battousai: Hmmph!

E.P.K. pulls out gigantic hammer with point things on the end, eyes glinting evilly, fire warping around her

Ms. S. -don't u dare 'hmph' me!

after much screaming, crying and other strange noises (some of which were emitted by Chiri, Dark and Miroku) a swirly-eyed and severely beaten Kenshin lies unconscious on the ground...E.P.K.'s hammer disappears

Dark/Chiri/the-newly-untied-Miroku--kowaii...

Ms. S. shrugs shoulders, grabs Kurama randomly from her bishies world and sits on him

E.P.K. - ...

Ms. S. - yep

E.P.K., Chiri, Dark, and Miroku- sit in silence at Ms. Scariness's...scariness kowaii…

Kenshin: (wakes up slowly) Scariness-dono... (lips tremble) you don't care!

Dark -yeah! you're just a bi--

Dark is suddenly cut off by a sharp elbow in the groin as that is about as high up as E.P.K.'s elbow goes...E.P.K. pulls out pointy hammer

E.P.K. -if you say one bad thing about my Scariness...you will die...

Dark- huddling in corner behind Chiri okay…

Ms Scariness- grins thanks, Psycho! Oh, did I tell you what I asked the Possum on Thursday?

E.P.K. - what?

Ms. S. - 'Will you bear my child?' It REALLY freaked him out

E.P.K. laughs evilly for hours

Miroku-clasping Ms. S's hands in his yes, I will be honored to bear your...wait...I mean...father your child…

Chiri, Dark, E.P.K., and the-newly-conscious-Kenshin -(sweat drops)this...is bad..

Ms. Scariness stares at Miroku for a bit, then smiles evilly, brings out the tetsaiga and delicately (yet viciously) brings it down upon Miroku's head in which he is knocked out for 398575 hours

E.P.K., kenshin, chiri, and Dark shiver

Ms. S. -hehehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

E.P.K., Kenshin, Dark, and Chiri- kowaii

'**In which Miroku must not run with scissors.'**

E.P.K. appears in Hall of Confusion

Chiri-sigh, you're here a lot, no da.

Ms. S. - 'Will you bear my child?'

Miroku-she asks EVERYONE but me! what the hell is up with that?

E.P.K is hung over. With E.P.K.'s Pimp.

Pimp-QUIT FRIGGIN CALLING ME THAT!!

E.P.K. -make me

Ms. S. -Pimp, you belong to, Psycho.

Chiri-welcome back, no da.

Dark-hey, who's the Pimp?

Pimp-I'M NOT REALLY A PIMP!!SO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!JEEZ!!

Miroku-are u really a Pimp? I wish I was that lucky...

Pimp- ...

Ms. S. -then why is your name Pimp?

Pimp-it's not my real name but everyone keeps calling me that since the dance!

Dark-you disgust me.

Pimp-who are you?

Dark-I am the legendary phantom thief Dark.

Pimp-...who?

Dark-WHAT?!YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!!

Chiri-apparently the Pimp has not heard of D.N.Angel, no da.

Dark-what are you babbling about monk?

Kenshin- don't think he knows that we're just anime characters.

Dark & Pimp-WTF are you guys talking about?!

E.P.K. -hey, where'd Scariness go?

Ms. S. - right here!

Pimp, Dark, E.P.K. and Kenshin faint at Scariness's sudden appearance.

Ms. S. - It is my dramatic appearance.

Chiri-u may have to wait a sec, no da. Psycho kind of passed out, no da.

Ms. S. - Chiri... why did she pass out?

E.P.K. –(waking up) huh!! don't leave me!!

cries

...I'm all alone... there's no one here beside meeeeeeee...my troubles have all gone...there's no one to be-ride meeeeeeee...cries more...

...still crying...

...world is starting to flood...cries...more crying...

...still crying...

...cries harder... Kay, now I'm bored...

'**Dark + Mirror kraD'**

Ms. S. - Battousai this is your mistress speaking, don't kill the perv.

Battousai –(pouts.) Fine. you win, Scariness.

Ms. S. hugs Battousai.

Battousai dies

Ms. S. – Noooooooo!! (weeps)

Evil Psycho King beats the stupid cat with hammer…bishies cower in fear and reverence of the almighty Evil Psycho King

--

Not completely completed yet. Which is why its so confusing. Then again...maybe I should keep it that way...as the purpose of the story is confusion...

Anyway: REVIEWS! FLAMES WELCOME! My lighter died and my matches got wet, so I have nothing to burn my school down with...


End file.
